Precious girl
by Bluffin' Muffin
Summary: Roach can't stop thinking about mysterious piano sound coming from somewhere of base. Read and find out what happens to Roach. Sometimes curiosity don't kill a cat.


So this is my first one shot, so please don't kill me. And my English is not really good. I know this one shot is really short, but if something comes to my mind I will definitely write it here. And I would be really glad if you could review my story and tell me what you like/dislike in my story, what I could change/add. And I know that I write word "really" very much :D Thanks ^^

Roach was sitting in the mess hall eating his lunch with his team mates. The piano sound was heard, but he didn't know where exactly was the piano. No one else seemed to be interested into that sound. Roach thought it's just his imagination, but the strange feeling made him speak. "Hey, Meat, do you know where that piano sound is coming from." Meat almost chocked his food. Royce spoke first "Dude, if I were you I wouldn't try to find it. Shepherd would kill you if he found you there." "Why not?" "There is something he hides. And no one knows what. It must be really precious." Meat answered."

Roach ate his lunch and walked to his barrack. He laid in his bed listening to the piano sounds. Most of them were full of pain and sorrow. Few of them were joyful. Beautiful melodies were hypnotizing Roach. He couldn't just listen to them from distance, he had to know who plays it. He got up walked outside. The sound was coming from north-east. From Shepherds barracks. He walked towards it. Soldiers were doing their things and didn't saw Roach walking into Generals place. He walked through long corridor. The sound became louder and louder. Then he stopped. Slightly painful though came to Roach's head. 'What if it's Shepherd is playing that piano?' He stood next to door. Door which leads to beautiful music. 'Shepherd could really kill...' mind was interrupted by beautiful voice. A females voice...

With shaking hand he opened door and saw young girl playing the piano. Not older than 17 years, brown with golden accent curly hair, closed eyes. 'Probably enjoying music' thought Roach and walked into room. Girl opened her eyes and turned her head to face Roach, with fingers still playing. Her eyes were blue. "Why don't you be the artist, And make me out of clay?" she sang Ellie Goulding song The Writer. Roach sat on the chair and listened to her. When she finished he spoke first. "You play very well and your voice is beautiful." She smiled. "How you got here? Shepherd does everything to keep you soldiers away." Roach smiled to her "I was just curious."

"You know, curiosity killed a cat." She said sarcastically. But Roach knew some phases too "I'd better regret for something I did than something I didn't." she chuckled "Well there's no regret after Shepherd finds out you've been here, but I won't tell him anything." "Why?" She chuckled again 'curious kitty'. "Try to live alone for 2 years, and you find out. You know Shepherd is not best company a teenage girl could have." "True." And then awkward silence came into room. "Uh, I'm Catherine Shepherd, but you can call me Cathy." "I'm Gary Sanderson, but you can call me "Roach"."

"Wait does that means you are related to General? You have same surname." Her smile faded from her face. "I'm his granddaughter." "Oh shit... He will definitely kill me." Roach stood up to go. "Wait,don't go." She pleaded. "Don't leave me alone. I hate being closed between four walls" Roach sat down. "Why he does this? Like, you want to run away or something?" She smiled "No, not at all, I'm just not allowed to be here." She turned to piano and started playing "Fur Elise". "Be quiet, Shepherd is near, if he hears you, you're dead" she whispered. She stopped playing when he walked away. "So can you tell me about your family and other stuff?" Roach asked. Cathy laughed "You really are a very curious kitten". She stood up and walked to him. Took one chair and sat before him. " I know what interests you the most. His name." She said like in horror movie. "You're right" Roach replied. "I always am. His name is Daniel Shepherd. I live with him for two years, since my parents died. He started teaching me how to play piano when I was five."

"So you play for about ten years? Pretty long." Roach interrupted her. " If you want to know my story don't interrupt me." She said and Roach put a hand over his mouth meaning that he will be silent. "I play for eleven years, I'm sixteen now. My parents died in in plane crash. Daniel is only family I have left. He's good to me. Even he looks like worst person in the world, he cares for me and my safety." She paused to breathe. "You love him, huh?" Roach spoke up. "Yeah, I do, even sometimes he acts like ass. But like I always say "If life gives you lemons, throw them at Shepherd." Most of the time it works." Roach and Catherine laughed together.

"Oh shit, I should go. Captain must be looking for me." Roach stood up when he remembered that Cpt. MacTavish told him to come to training ground twenty minutes after lunch. "Then go, I don't want to make you problems." She said. "But promise you come here again." He walked to door and said "I promise." and then he was gone. Cathy walked up to piano and started playing. "I know I see you again, curious kitty, you will come here again."


End file.
